russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Joyce Abestano-starrer Iskul Bukol goes to a new tagline
December 31, 2018 IMAGE Iskul Bukol (IBC 13) (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) Joyce Abestano-starrer goes a new slogan. IBC 13, which became known as the Kaibigan network on its 60th anniversary since October 1959, gives back with a new and fresh programs to kick off the new year in the month of January. More than just the rebirth of values-oriented TV shows with the trend of the curriculum-based TV sitcom, this January 5, 2019, IBC 13 and the Department of Education forces to bring a historical milestone to Philippine television – the top-rating and award-winning phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom starring the one and only Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, Iskul Bukol, is the same setting of the public high school Diliman High School with DepEd permit, will be relaunched and added a new tagline to enable Filipino learners to reach their full potential and aimed at high school children, enriching and upgrading the skills of teachers. On its 2nd year, it is now titled Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo, with a new batch of characters. In the episode that aired last Saturday, December 29, the show aired a "bagong taon, bagong Kaibigan, bagong kwela, bagong classmate, bagong pag-asa, bagong simula" teaser that introduced the new cast members. Mr. Fu, Amanda, Andres (school uniform), Alyanna (school uniform), Basti (school uniform), AC (blue coat over a school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Maxene, Patrick (school uniform over a T-shirt), Angelica (school uniform), Angelo (school uniform), Tess, Lao The teaser showed Joyce is the lead star as a certified Kaibigan, together with Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, Angelica Marañon, Alyanna Angeles, and Andres Muhlach, being welcomed to their new classmates of Diliman High School by a new set of characters played by some of the freshest faces of IBC 13 are the dance sweetheart AC Bonifacio and teen actor-rapper Angelo Acosta. Bettina Carlos and Lao Rodriguez will also join the new Iskul Bukol as a newest teacher of Diliman High School and Aning's assistant and a new waiter of Aning's Coffeteria. In the meantime, Joyce will be accepted as a host and video jock (VJ) for the sitcom who delivers in particular episode with stories about learners, subjects and lessons as she delivers the intro, comments, spiels and wrapping up of the scenes aside from her acting skills where she narrated. In her first taping day held last December 4 in Studio 5 and 6 at the new IBC 13 compound. The weekly show is also now under the full production of IBC 13, one of the brainchild projects under the leadership of the newly-appointed president and CEO Katherine Chloe “Kat” de Castro, in cooperation with the Department of Education (DepEd), which has been promoting the K-12 basic education curriculum of the curriculum-based comedy program for high school students and teachers on the secondary level. Since 2017, Iskul Bukol has been handled by the production unit of IBC-13 and Secarats Television, the line producer of the network under the leadership of Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Iskul Bukol has awarded the award-giving bodies such as the PMPC Star Awards for TV, Anak TV Seal Awards, Aral Parangal Awards, KBP Golden Dove Awards, EdukCircle Awards and recently, the Catholic Mass Media Awards. DepEd secretary Leonor Briones is highly encouraging all secondary school teachers and even students to watch the educational, entertaining, value-laden, and distance learning comedy TV program every Saturday night for fun and learning. This will ”be very convenient for our high school teachers and students because it is aired on a non-school day and they can enjoy watching it and at the same time learn in their own living rooms. The new Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo will start airing on January 5, 7 p.m. on IBC-13 with simulcast over the internet at www.ibc.com.ph and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page. 'About the show' :Joyce made a mark in Philippine TV history with their long-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, produced by IBC in cooperation with DepEd, the hour-long curriculum-based comedy program chronicled the ups and downs of high school life in Diliman High School,. :It’s a lesson fun and its gonna be learning and teaching! Have a great teaching with Joyce and the rest of Iskul Bukol Kaibigan at Diliman High School in the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, dahil Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo!. 'DILIMAN HIGH SCHOOL' DepEd Vision :We dream of Filipinos who passionately love their country and whose values and competencies enable them to realize their full potential and contribute meaningfully to building the nation. As a learner-centered public institution, the Department of Education continuously improves itself to better serve its stakeholders. DepEd Mission :To protect and promote the right of every Filipino to quality, equitable, culture-based, and complete basic education where: :Students learn in a child-friendly, gender-sensitive, safe, and motivating environment. :Teachers facilitate learning and constantly nurture every learner. :Administrators and staff, as stewards of the institution, ensure an enabling and supportive environment for effective learning to happen. :Family, community, and other stakeholders are actively engaged and share responsibility for developing life-long learners. Our Core Values :Maka-Diyos :Maka-tao :Makakalikasan :Makabansa